


Valentines Day

by AddictedBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedBrat/pseuds/AddictedBrat
Summary: First of all: This One Shot is really old and you may find tons of grammar mistakes while you read it. I am sorry for that! English isn't my first language so I might have done some mistakes but I hope that doesnt bother your reading flow too much.Enjoy!





	Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: This One Shot is really old and you may find tons of grammar mistakes while you read it. I am sorry for that! English isn't my first language so I might have done some mistakes but I hope that doesnt bother your reading flow too much.
> 
> Enjoy!

Last bits of Snow were crunching under your feet as you walked into the Headquarter, just in time for breakfast. Actually you weren’t in the mood for today since it was February the 14th.  
The snow outside was melting, showing the world that the earth was warming up for spring. Birds were singing and cadets were having a good time, just forgetting about what’s behind the great walls. Except for you. You’ve been grumpy for the past few days and nobody really knew why. Apart from Hanji.   
She knew everything about you. It was not only because you two were friends, no, you actually shared the Rang of being Squad Leaders, since you’ve been already a few years in the survey corps.   
“[Y/N]!!”, you heard your name being called through the hall. Rolling your eyes, you knew it was your friend, waving her arm to make sure that you recognized her. ‘Seriously Hanji… I am not in the mood of Valentine Talks’, you thought, rolling your [Y/E] eyes. You couldn’t ignore the woman with the glasses since people would think you’re as mean as the Corporal himself. He actually didn’t attend the breakfast and you could guess why. The two of you were having fights the past few weeks, that’s why your mood was actually down. Everyone who annoyed you was doomed to make chores for you. That’s why every one of the cadets kept their distance to you lately.  
   
Tired, you sat next to Hanji, who started to talk just in time you arrived at your seat. You heard a few words flowing into your ear such as: Training, Titans, Jäger, Valentines Day, Heichou.  
Hearing Heichou made your throat feel dry. The two of you never really spent time with each other since Levi seemed to dislike you a lot. Even on Expeditions he was holding a gap between you two. When it came to fight Titans, he seemed to help you only in the last minute, just to make sure you felt the fear to die. When you were younger and joined the team, it made you feel worthless and sad. Knowing, Worlds strongest Soldier hated what you did. But actually you did a great Job in Training and you had killed already a bunch of Titans. But still, he couldn’t stand you and showed it to the limit. Especially the past weeks.  
Whatever you did; Cleaning, Training, or even just bringing some documents to Erwin. Levi gave you the look of hatred. Sometimes he even gave a few comments, saying how bad your work was and that in front of everyone. Not even one person was brave enough to tell the difference.  No wonder - It would’ve been against Corporal Rivaille.  
   
While Hanji was talking and talking, you were picking your bread into little pieces. Ignoring the crumbs laying around the plate.   
You heard a sigh next to you which made you turn to Hanji. She looked sad and kind of offended. “[Y/N], what is wrong with you? Today is such a beautiful day, full of Love and Happiness. So why are you still being grumpy? Why don’t you write a Love Letter to Erwin? Making him your Valentine?”, she asked with a naughty smile. Just when she mentioned him, Erwin came to your table and gave you a weird look. It didn’t need even a second and your face had the colour of a overripe Tomato. Erwin smiled and shook his head towards Hanji, who started to laugh a bit too loud. Embarrassed you stood up and saluted for Erwin “Commander Smith!? I am Sorry for Hanji’s behaviour. I did not mean to write you a letter or anything like that, Sir. Am I allowed to walk off?”, you said steadily. Erwin laid his hand on you shoulder and nodded. “You are dismissed, [Y/N]. Too bad I am not getting a letter from you though”, he laughed and you left. Leaving behind a laughing Hanji and a smiling Commander. You knew that it wasn’t meant to be mean but still, you felt very uncomfortable with that situation. Since Erwin was your Boss and somehow like an older Brother, you didn’t want to think about him in a different way.  
   
You were on the way to your room, trying to relax a bit and forget about what happened in the hall. When you arrived at your place, something was different. Someone has been in your bedroom and you couldn’t tell who. Inspecting it, you found a little box staying on the bedside table. You took the box onto your hand, checking every corner of it before you opened it. The little case had a green colour and the sign of the recon corps on it. As you opened it, you were filled in wonder. A little brooch was inside of it, with the emblem of the Recon Corps. The wings of freedom in blue and white. On the backside of the brooch was your Name engraved. Wondering who it came from, you realized the letter which layed on the small table. Still holding the brooch in your hand, you reached for the letter, opening it careful.  
   
The handwriting was neat and very pretty, and as you read the letter your face heated up.   
It was an invitation from Levi. You should come immediately to his room, when you’ve found the present.  
You took a last sight into the mirror as you walked off your room, just to go straight into Levi’s Office. With a pounding heart, you knocked at his door. A simple ‘come in’ sounded and you opened the massive wooden door.  
Levi was bend over his desk, making notices about something. It took a while until he recognized you in the door case. With a simple gesture he showed you to come in and take a seat.  
   
As you did so, he put away the pen and looked at you. ‘He is going to kick my ass again for something I probably did wrong’, you thought, already forgotten that he gave you a present. It was silent for a while and you were extremely nervous not hearing anything from him.  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
What? That was it? A simple Sorry from Levi? Your face must've looked confused because Levi smirked for a moment until he changed again to his serious gaze.  
   
“Really [Y/N]. I want to excuse my behaviour. I actually don’t really know why I was always harder to you than others. I always wanted you to be better then them, that’s why I pushed you so hard. I was talking to Hanji actually. She said its something about ‘Feelings’. To be honest. I don’t really know how I feel. I don’t know this thing inside me and I thought rational about everything. I am very sorry.”  
Wow. This was a lot of words from his mouth. Though his gaze still looked disinterested but he seemed to mean it the way he said it.

“I don’t really know how to respond to that, Heichou.”, you said, being still confused. Your hands shook a bit. He seemed to realize that he was mean, but what was the thing about the feelings?   
As you stood up,  he did the same. You were looking in each others eyes, not knowing what to do.  
   
Something in your heart told you, to go to Levi and hug him. He kind of looked lonely and sad. Maybe that’s why he behaved this way? He liked you but couldn’t show it?  
   
Without any word you just walked around the desk and pulled Levi into your arms. Your looped your arms around his middle. Levi stiffed instantly and you could feel his hard muscles under your touch. “I forgive you”, you said softly. “I can see why you act like that. And its okay. I understand you.” You pulled away until you could see his wild steel grey eyes. For a moment you could guess that Levi was insecure about that situation so he acted like always. Desperate and silent. A small smiled creeped onto your face and you hugged him again. This time, he responded, laying his head on your shoulder and smelling your hair. You could feel him relax finally and you stepped away to look at him again. "Shall we take a walk to the lake?", you asked. Since it was Valentines day and he apologized for everything, he might like to spent time with you? "Sure. The weather seems to be pretty today and fresh air is always a good thing", he answered. 

Together you left the office to make your way to the little lake near the forest. Finally your day has turned out better than expected and Levi seemed to like you maybe a little bit, as you liked him. 


End file.
